


Drama is Bound to Happen

by Why_not_oedipus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, violate - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Zoe, F/M, Love, Not Beta Read, Students, Witches, coven - Freeform, powers, witch bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_not_oedipus/pseuds/Why_not_oedipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Coven finale, what happens in the Coven Institute next, with new student witches?<br/>Zoe and Kyle focus. A bitch teen witch breaks the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drama is Bound to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my first EVER fanfic, so please tell me what you think <3 ~`~

Cordilia is the supreme and the academy is in full swing. Quinee is in charge of the left wing, girls from ages 8 to 12. Zoe is in charge of the right wing, 13- to 18 year old girls. Kyle is more or less in charge of the staff and the guards of the Coven. Cordilia hired cooks and gardeners to keep the house in order and occupied.

Steering away from improvements of the Covens outside, and zooming in to the relationships between the characters well known from the past: Zoe and Kyle share their own room, practically a married couple. In the beginning, the new arrivals had no knowledge of their relationships, which ended with awkward and often inappropriate situations. The only teenage boy within the institution filled with countless hormonal teen witches was bound to cause some drama.

Once, Kyle and a teenage witch were caught in a compromising position by Zoe and Cordilia in the kitchen. The girl cornered Kyle, pushing him down to the floor. He was sworn not to harm any inmates of the Coven as part of his contract. However, he did not expect to be sexually harassed. Little witch straddled him, opened her blouse and lowered herself on Kyle’s. She was about to kiss him as the Supreme and Zoe walked in. The new girl expected to get in trouble, however, she did not anticipate such action to take place.  
Zoe used her powers to throw the girl towards the wall. With immense speed, Zoe elevated her in the air, flat on the wall. She screamed but no voice came out, she lost control of her limbs and voice chords. All control stripped away from her, like a puppet and Zoe was pulling the strings. All the while, Kyle had time to get up and meet Zoe half way, as she walked towards him through the kitchen. The little witch turned her eyes, filled with horror, towards Cordilia seeking help, but the Supreme did not see the need to interfere. Zoe wasn’t truly hurting the girl, no physical harm done, only fear.

Zoe caressed Kyle’s cheek and kissed him softly. He put his hand on her waist hugging her close to his body. During the exchange of affection, Zoe lowered the teen witch down. She broke the kiss and walked towards the girl, “Next time, I’ll throw you out the window.”

Zoe turned to Kyle, taking his hand, heading towards the kitchen back door that led to the garden. The girl finally found her voice, “How do you know it wasn’t him who approached me first?” Cordilia was worried now. Usually, she trusted Zoe to keep calm, but the little witch was pushing it. The wrath of the second most powerful witch in this Coven was not something Cordilia wished this young witch to experience tonight.

Before the girl could add on to her mindless defense Zoe was ready to use her powers once more, but this time Kyle acted.

“How fucking dare you!” He jolted towards the little bitch witch, stopped by Cordilia at once, frozen in action.

“That is enough drama for today. Kyle, you are sworn to protect the Coven members. It is not your job to punish the guilty within the Academy. Only the outsiders.” She signaled Zoe to help Kyle before she unfroze him. Zoe caught him in the midst of his fall, helping him balance. “As for you” Cordilia turned to the girl on the floor, “What is your name?”

“I am Anna, um…” she wasn’t sure how to address the Supreme.

“Madam” Zoe corrected her, she was still enraged by the events that took place, even more so by the back talk.

“Now Anna, you will be punished accordingly for breaking the rules. I am sure you already reviewed the section regarding suspension in the Academy Hand Book” sarcasm in her tone was evident, “You will not be allowed to attend the Evening Gathering tomorrow night. Plus, you will be suspended from extracurricular activities for the following week. While attending the required classes and History tour lessons. Now, please return back to your dorm room.”

“But Madam!”

“Go. To. Your. Room.” Cordilia pronounced each word strictly clear, “Before I lose _my_   temper.”

Anna scrambled off the floor and sprinted towards the staircase.

When Cordilia turned towards the sweet couple, and they were ready to start making out. They felt the attention and turned towards the Supreme.

“After this unfortunate event, we must learn from it. The “No Boys” rule should be elaborated and heavily enhanced. However, no physical violence, Kyle, just harmless scare’s” Cordilia glanced at Zoe.

“It was her fault. I used words, but these teenage girls take “no” as “keep going”. It got worse when she tried to blame me. Then I just couldn’t keep the frustration inside” he looked at Zoe and pecked her cheek, stimulating a faint blush.

“That is all very sweet but learn to control it. I trust Zoe’s judgment and clearly she trusts yours. So even if lies are told, we have ways to extract the truth even if there is a single doubt in the air.”

Zoe took Kyle’s hand and cross hatched their fingers together, “Just run to me and I’ll protect you” she said, followed by a chuckle.

“Yeah, at least you can inflict fear without laying a finger on them” the conversation turned slightly dark for Cordilia’s liking so she made her presence clear once more.  
“Uhum” this couple tends to drift into their little world way too often, “I admire your love and trust for each other, but keep it in your room.”

“That’s why these things keep happening!" Kyle said, "Barely anyone actually knows that we are together. All they see in public is our platonic conversations. No wonder they approach me.” Kyle burst with anger, “We are too subtle” directing the said words to Zoe, Kyle pulled her closer, putting his head on top of hers.

Zoe put her hand on his chest, “Maybe we can clarify it by publically announcing it to the girls, in a more casual setting. The fact that we are a couple.”

Cordilia considered it for a second, “Perhaps this could be a good idea. In order to prevent the future,” she paused, considering her words, “misunderstandings.”

The last word made Kyle growl, since nothing was “misunderstood”. The girl did not attempt to ask about his personal life before pouncing on him.

Zoe interfered once more, “Perhaps we should discuss this in our morning session with Quinie as well?”

“Alright then. Goodnight, Zoe. Kyle.” Cordilia transmitted back to her room.

They went outside into the garden. Cuddled under some trees on a bench.

“Hey,” Kyle said, waiting for Zoe to turn around to look her in the eyes “You know I didn’t attempt anything right?”

“Of course!” she kissed him on the lips, putting her head on his shoulder, “Though I honestly wanted to slap that girl. Too bad Cordilia was in the room." she paused to think, "Are you ok though?” one hand on his cheek the other on the chest.

“Yeah, don’t worry” he smiled at her, cupping her face with his hands. They were warm and enveloped her cheeks into a soft haven. She felt so safe when he looked at her. They both leaned forward to share a small kiss. Zoe teleported them back into bed. They feel asleep cuddling and kissing, whispering little nothings to each other.

 

***

 

The alarm went off; that annoying beeping sound was too disturbing for such sunny day. Light was seaming through the white curtains, creating a soft atmosphere in the room. Kyle smashed the off button, placing his hands over Zoe onto metallic bars of the bed. He leaned down to kiss her awake. She smiled into the kiss but pushed him back up.

Giggling a bit, she said “Your breath stinks in the morning” Snaking her hands around his neck. Kyle lowered his body on top of hers, biting her ear, “I have to get up” she whined a bit, into his neck, cuddling closer for comfort.

“Stay here with me?” his playfulness never ceased to amaze her, “we can stay in bed, ignore the teenage racket. I’ll move the closet in front of the door. You enchant it not to move, and we will spend the entire day in bed. Together…forever” he whispered the last words into Zoe’s ear, making her shiver, slightly excited.

“Don’t tease,” she whined, “we will be discussing the behavior that accrued last night. Making sure it never happens again.” She accentuated the last words by poking Kyle in upper arm muscle. She sneaked from under his arms, sitting on the side of the bed. Her hair fell on the right side of her shoulder.

“Can’t you spare 5 more minutes?” He hugged her waist with one arm, the other caressing side of her face. He put his head on her left shoulder, “second hand to the Supreme doesn’t have to be perfect” Kyle met her gaze, slowly moving his lips closer to hers.

“Second hand has to be punctual, to set an example”

“I am sure Quinee would love to take care of that” he whispered, about to touch their lips again.

Since he didn’t actually put that cabinet in front of the door, the intruders only had to turn the nob to disturb successfully. As always, it was Quinee.

“Are you still in bed? Get your ass out!? You will have tonight to swallow each other up. Now we have a meeting!” she went through Zoe’s dresser, presumably looking for clothes that are easily put on.

Zoe and Kyle were still hugging, but nowhere near kissing anymore. Their eyes followed Quinee’s movements around the room. “Hurry up!” she yelled angrier this time, walking out and slamming the door for dramatic effect.

“I guess I must go.” She gave last peck to Kyle’s cheek. Quickly slipping into her dress, brushing her hair, and looking for matching shoes. Black as always.

All the while, Kyle sat on the bed, his gaze following Zoe like a puppy. The balcony window was open, the wind grew stronger, blowing the curtains into the room. They were flowing like clouds in their room. Kyle quickly tied them down on the sides. By that time, Zoe already disappeared through the door.

‘Another day as a butler; no fun’ Kyle thought to himself, as he flopped back onto the bed.

 

***

 

Quinee and Zoe: both shared the title of the second hand, council of the Coven. Small by amount, wise and powerful through experience. Even for their age they were the second two most powerful witched in this academy. Cordilia couldn’t be more proud of her protegees, current teachers.

“Quinee, I informed you earlier about the incident that took place last night. It created some unnecessary drama so we must discuss a way to resolve any future conflict of this nature” Cordilia didn’t wish to get into more detail during the meeting, “Any suggestions?”

They occupied a long table; the Supreme on one side, the council across. Quinee spoke first, “Well, I considered this before. There was some gossip spreading around about Kyle among the girls. Of all ages, might I add. I stopped some gossip by reminding the girls about the "no-boy" rule. I suppose “scare” technique doesn’t work as well on the teens.”

“Actually, it works great. You just have to know how to use the loopholes” Zoe smiled to herself.

“You didn’t?!” Quinee could not believe, Zoe, the kind hearted witch she knew, hurt a student, “Did you hurt her?” She expressed more curiosity than concern.

“Nobody got hurt. Zoe handled the situation with grace.” Cordilia interrupted, “What we must focus on now is how we can prevent it. Girls?”

“I want to publicly announce my relationship at tonight’s gathering. I am tired of gossip and drama. I don’t want to dislike these girls for such things” Zoe was burning with jealousy and she didn’t like when it got the better of her.

“I approve. I suggest you prepare your words carefully. Include a warning, nothing threatening but certainly convincing them this isn’t a joke. Quinee, this is the girl grounded after yesterday’s event." Cordilia passed Anna's student file across the table. "Please make sure she doesn’t sneak out if such attempt is made. Teens are reckless, indeed.”

Three of them shared a laugh over the irony in her words.

 

***

 

Back in the girl’s room, Anna shared the happenings of last night, when her roommates departed from the kitchen, leaving her with Kyle. Everyone was obsessed with the hot “servant boy”. Although, he was actually the bodyguard of the Coven, he earned the nickname nevertheless.

“So, I approached him and he was so into it. But I knew such hot guy couldn’t be single. Explains why he rejected me at first. I was on top and he was so effing hard, when this wench walked in on us. Claimed him as hers and pushed me against the wall. He tried to protect me but…” as she carried on with her little fiction, she was interrupted.

“But what?” all girls turned around in shock to see Zoe, second in hand to the Supreme, “Please continue your story, I’d like to hear the rest. Oooo, and girls did you know the best part!” Zoe sat next to the girls in bed, tension rising from her overly sweet interrogation every second, “Did you tell them about the Supreme, yet? Oh, I wonder if you’ll make this part up too.” The girls fell silent. Anna wanted to fall though the ground; she started shacking.

“How much do you value staying in this academy? Why would you compromise such position for a petty gossip?” Zoe got up and walked across the room, opening a window. Then she transported behind the girls and whispered “Boo!” They squealed and jumped off the bed. Zoe chuckled a bit.

She was about to walk out of the room, when Anna spoke up, “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” She was sobbing.

Zoe couldn’t tell if the tears were real or not, so she replied with, “This is your official suspension, it explains all current limitations and punishments earned for any further disobedience. And it’s different each time. We come up with new ones during our council meeting” She grinned while handing the document to Anna. “I forgive you. Don’t you dare say another foul word about members of this Coven. And if you even dare speak of the Supreme in a negative way, you will be out, instantly.”

Zoe closed the door as she exited. The nerve of these teen bitched.

Quinee was waiting in the middle of the staircase for Zoe, “So? What was it like?" Zoe simply smiled and shrugged, "Never mind, I heard it all.” She manifested a gift that empowers her hearing “You put on a show. But these bitches deserve it, probably more."

“We should keep an eye on Anna.” Quinee nodded in agreement. “Let’s do the spell from your book, at least for now. It’ll help to know for sure their emotional state of mind.”

They put their hands together, extending the other arm to their side, all the while standing in the center of the staircase. Spell of “Seeking out the foul mouth” within a household. Helpful tool to have if you want to know all the gossip. After casting the spell, they retreated to their rooms.

Zoe fell on their shared bed. It had a hint of Kyle’s scent. She allowed the light wind from the window sway her to sleep.

 

***

 

“Hey…heeeey” Kyle’s soft voice was bringing her out the dreamland. “Well you take a while to wake up” He smiled and brushed his lips on her forehead.

“Hey, what time is it?” Zoe mumbled, rubbing her eyes, then lightly rubbing her cheeks to wake up a bit more.

“Hour before the Night Gathering. I got you a dress.” He quickly left the bed and returned with a present box, “Hope you wear it tonight.” He gave her one of his signature smiles.

She smiled back, still in a daze, “Why tonight?” she was a bit confused by the unexpected gift, still pleasantly surprised.

“I wanted to get you something nice. Can’t I?” His smile got even wider, even his eyes were squinting from mischief.

"Or, you found out we publicly announce our relationship tonight”

“Busted” He pecked her chapped lips, “and I wanted to make your smile”

“The only one smiling here is you, but thanks. I’m sure it’s beautiful” She pushed the box aside, leaning forward, initiating a kiss, “I love you” she whispered.

“I love you, too” Kyle whispered back, latching his lips onto hers.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long, I really don't know if you'll like it now since its been away.  
> ******the girl's name is Anna now, fyi

Night Gathering was a traditional assembly of the students in the beginning of every year. The formal event consisted of light supper, announcements, and mingling among teachers/students. The downstairs floor was decorated with candle lights, although chandeliers were present still. Table set and dinner ready to be served.

Quinee waiting for the students to come down and be seated. Kyle and Zoe were in their room, getting ready (late according to Quinee). Once everyone was seated, the Supreme would enter last.

“Please sit accordingly” Quinee explained, pointing out the name cards by every plate setting.

“Is everyone allowed to drink wine tonight?” one of the younger girls asked.

“Yes, this is one of the rare occasions wine will be permitted. Also, do not drink it right away, everyone gets only one glass. No refills.” Quinee said.

“Lame,” one of the teenagers in the back said. Quinee paid no attention to it. She remembered herself in that age.

 

***

 

“Kyle, stop moving your head,” Zoe complained, trying to tie the bow around his neck, “this is complicated enough” she never once had such complicated task.

“Done yet?”

“And… finished. You are so hot,” last part Zoe whispered to herself. Kyle still caught the compliment and smiled at her.

“Let’s get going. I bet Quinee cursed us million times for taking our time.”

 

***

 

Since Anna was not permitted to attend the Night Gathering, she ended up watching Netflix. Shame too, her dress would have blown Kyle’s pants off. Alas, there were rumors, circling around the Coven he was taken, but she would not take a possibility of a “no” as an answer. Too bad that was a mistake, getting suspended first week of school sucked.

 

***

 

Kyle and Zoe were seated across from Quinee, on their right were students down the long dining table. On the left was an empty seat for the head of the table open, the Supreme. Light chatting filled the room. Zoe and Quinee stood up once the clock rang 9. Signaling for the chitchat to stop, girls waited. Cordilia walked in a moment after; full of grace and poise. Cordilia motioned for her council to sit down, as she took place by her seat, still standing.

“First of all, I’d like to welcome each and every one of you to our academy. Tonight, we celebrate beginning of the new witch cycle of this Coven. I have no doubt, all of you will become the pride of this institution. Remember, individuality is important for every witch, but you will get nowhere without the support of your family. We build family here, always remember that as you learn and become witches of next generation. Now, let’s eat!”

Applause followed and servants brought in the first course. Chatter flowed among the girls. The council was overwhelmed with pride; still not used to the numbers of students attending each year.

During the last course, Cordilia opened the subject circling among the council members since the afternoon.

“Zoe, I think this would be the time to bring up the rule to the girls with the new information we discussed. Quinee, help her if girls become upset. Kyle, stay silent. I think you torture them enough, during the day as it is.”

Zoe stood up and the room, automatically, fell silent, “Girls, I would like to address the “No Boys” rule once more. Additionally to the information discussed during the orientation, new information will be added tonight.” She took a deep breath, somehow this was becoming nerve-racking. Compared to teaching a class, sharing this important part of her life was terrifying. “To put it bluntly, I am in a relationship with Kyle, the main guard of our Coven. In order for no confusion to arise, this will become public knowledge. Enjoy the rest of the night.”

After sitting back down, Kyle gave her a peck on the cheek and whispers among the students escalated to full conversations. Eventually dissolving into regular conversations.  
“Well now you don’t have to hide in your every time you want to make out,” Quinee snickered.

“I think, even after this announcement, Zoe and Kyle will follow their designated roles as always,” Cordelia countered, “Although I do not see any harm with a kiss or two. As a reminder.” She winked at the couple.

“Finally, we can exercise one of your fantasies” Kyle whispered into Zoe’s ear, slightly biting the side. Zoe squirmed with excitement. She put her hand on Kyle’s inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin.

“Maybe one of yours too” she relied, squeezing his thigh, encouraging Kyle to counter her ministration.

Kyle’s mouth moved lower on Zoe’s neck, close to her hair, giving light pecks.

“Why don’t you have sex on the table, if you are so ready,” Quinee whispered across.

Zoe and Kyle broke off way from each other, “Sorry” they said automatically.

 

***

 

During the couple announcement, Anna was sitting near the stairs, eavesdropping. This couple was making it impossible for her to have any fun in this institution. Not only did she have no home to return to, she couldn't do anything remotely entertaining here.

“They call it family, while I’m here, away from it. What a load of crap” her stomach grumbled, she didn’t get any dinner that day. 'Isn't this getting old, not feeding children as punishment, so unfair.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think <3


	3. Stupid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teens these days get stupid ideas in their heads

This establishment allowed pets, a couple cats would walk in the yard, once in a while coming inside through an open window. One of them was on Anna's bed. It didn't really have a name but nobody made the decision to name it.

“Maybe you could be of use to me. You know,” Anna addressed the cat, while lying next to it on the bed, “I heard there is a spell to get people sick through animals. It’s pretty similar to the human world, but guarantees the full affect. If I can’t get him, I can get rid of her. What do you think, cat?” The cat simply turned on its back, presenting the belly, ready to be petted.

“What am I thinking? It’s a stupid plan, not to mention childish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make more chapters, but I wanna see if anyone will like it first.... >


End file.
